To Woo an Echizen
by AppleBomb
Summary: TezuRyo Tezuka is in love with Echizen, but Echizen is not responding to Tezuka's 'obvious' advances. With his upcoming graduation in mind, Tezuka decides to try and win Echizen's affections. Bad attempt at crack, one shot, probably.


**Title:** To Woo an Echizen

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Maybe some almost invisible spoilers, and boys kissing.

**Summary:** Tezuka is in love with Echizen, but Echizen is not responding to Tezuka's 'obvious' advances. With his upcoming graduation in mind, Tezuka decides to try and win Echizen's affections.

**Notes:** I was told that I should write a TezuRyo fic, and since I had been contemplating it anyway, I decided to, since when I read that a plotbunny, or possible a plot rock lobster karate chopped me in the face so hard my brain thrummed, I decided I just HAD to cave in. Sorry guys. XD! ALSO, as you read this, remember Tezuka's personality. I think he has absoloutely NO idea how stoic he really is, so he thinks all his advances are obvious, you know? So keep in mind that all the emotions he is expressing, and probably all in his mind. XD 3 By the way, I feel this is really choppy, since I decided to try for a shorter, humorous fiction. Tell me what you thought please. Thanks!

* * *

Tezuka was in love. He knew because whenever he was around his love he grew nervous and his palms grew sweaty. His face became hot, and within 5 feet of his love, he could feel and hear his heart. Tezuka was sure everyone else could hear it too, but they hadn't commented on it yet, which was probably in their best interests anyway.

Tezuka had yet to make Echizen fall in love with him however. He thought of Echizen all the time, and treated him kindly, so why didn't he notice? Tezuka had even told him to become Seigaku's pillar. That was obviously a declaration of love, but since he'd been to chicken to pursue the issue the now former captain of the tennis team had not yet received an answer. That was all about to change however! Mission romantic!Tezuka start!

* * *

Attempt One

* * *

Tezuka approached Ryoma after practice. Tennis had been officially over for a few months now, but all the regulars still practiced in the courts together, and Tezuka had decided that he would ask Echizen if he would play a game with him after all the others left. Which made it a date because it would be just the two of them. Obviously. He thought he might ask Echizen to go to the sports store together with him this weekend, but that was probably moving too fast.

Idle shopping was a big step in any relationship.

Just before Tezuka got to Echizen, Momoshiro swept in and carted the object of Tezuka's affections off to eat. The bespectacled teen nearly crushed his racket in his anger. Momoshiro, he decided, was his destined rival! (in love anyway) He might have said the rival bit aloud, since Yuuta, who had come to pick up Fuji had a horrified look on his face, and Fuji was laughing. Tezuka didn't know what was so funny, other than the number of laps Momoshiro would be running tomorrow, even if Tezuka wasn't technically the captain anymore.

* * *

Attempt Two

* * *

In order to accomplish his goal faster, Tezuka spent all night preparing for this attempt! The game plan this time? Sexy face! Focusing maily on Tezuka's bedroom eyes, it was perfect. Tezuka was sure his beloved wouldn't be able to resist him any longer!

So at practice that day, Tezuka sent Momoshiro, his destined rival (in love) on eighty laps. Only because he was late, not because Tezuka was still angry, or because Momoshiro would probably negatively affect the success of this plan. Absolutely not!

In any case, Momoshiro was gone, so Tezuka invited Echizen to a game, and was more than happy to believe that Echizen had agreed because he loved Tezuka, and not because he viewed him as just another hurdle. Tezuka started off by giving Echizen the serve. This served two purposes. First it showed that Tezuka considered this a game of LOVE and second, he was letting Echizen know the younger boy was the uke. He couldn't give his darling any funny ideas now, could he? Fifteen minutes later he realized an hour had gone by, without results.

Then Tezuka let it loose. The newly formed sex face. That was, until the mommy of Seigaku interfered. As Tezuka was contemplating the appearance of another rival, his face heated up in fury. Oishi had then pressed his hand to Tezuka's forehead, and the infuriated prodigy had just about dismissed his existance as a rival.

"Feels like you have a fever, which explains how irritable you've been. You look pretty bad too," he says as he releases him, and ushers him out of the courts. "Also, you look really tired, so get some sleep. G'night!" As Tezuka trudged away dejectedly, he wondered if he didn't have another destined rival, since he stopped Tezuka when he was radiating irresistable lust, and rued his decision to stay up all night last night. Also, was Fuji smirking at his plight? Well tomorrow after eighty, no make that ninety laps each, he'd see who was smirking at whose plight! Tezuka was sure his face was the very picture of misery the rest of the miserable, Echizen's love-less night. Just proving that Tezuka doesn't look in the mirror often.

Tezuka repeated step two several times, positive that his pheramones would reach Echizen eventually, but he was constantly interrupted, until everyone in the premesis but Echizen, Fuji, and Tezuka himself were running laps. (Fuji didn't actually interrupt, so after the first time he had to run he was spared.) If couch Ryuzaki had been there, he'd probably have her running laps too, after her interruption the previous day.

Alas, this time he knew for sure it wasn't working, since the repeated small doses had probably given Echizen an immunity to Tezuka's super effective pheramones. Maybe the glasses had diluted the sex vibe as well. As Tezuka shuffled off of school grounds, and everyone else finished their laps, Tezuka saw Fuji wave Echizen over. Tezuka felt himself grow jealous instinctively, but knew Echizen was safe from Fuji, and he had some planning to do for attempt three.

Attempt three never happened, for the next day was his grade's graduation, and after the ceremony, Tezuka stood in the tennis courts for probably the last time. He'd always liked it there. As he turned to leave, he saw Ryoma standing in the exit. The two slowly moved toward eachother, and the last few feet was covered by Ryoma until their chests were pressed against eachother tightly. The younger of the two pillars then stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck.

"I love you too," he said, just before Tezuka kissed him senseless. A little off to the side outside of the courts, invisible to the two sweethearts, stood Fuji, smiling a real smile.

"Finally," he mumbled before turning away and leaving, his fake smile slipping more firmly into place more with each step.

* * *

**After Note:** So, how was it? Good, bad? It moved a little too fast I think, but I thought it was ok. I had no corrective reader either, so please forgive any really minor mistakes. A few things bothered me, but whatever, Please review and give me your thoughts. 3 


End file.
